


The Legend of Blushin' Black Widow

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blacksmith Tony, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farmer Rhodey, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Schoolteacher Natasha, Sheriff Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Rhodey stepped in closer, lightly brushing the tears away from Natasha’s face. She trembled as she leaned into his touch. His smile was soft as he pressed his forehead to hers.“I can fix that.”(Schoolteacher Natasha meets Farmer Rhodey in the small town of Timely - Holes!au)





	1. Chapter 1

“This way children, don’t lag behind.” **  
**

“Yes Miss Natasha!”

Natasha frowned, counting each child as they skipped past her. Mary-Jane, Kate and Cassie giggled behind their hands, shooting inconspicuous looks towards Billy, Peter and Ned, who laughed as they ran ahead. At least they were burning off some of that excess energy, Natasha lamented, as she watched them run around.

Thankfully, the market was mostly empty at this time of day, the hot afternoon sun keeping most residents indoors. The dusty air was hot and dry, and even all these years after moving to Timely. And while Natasha would normally keep her students indoors, she’d promised them an outing to the market.

Even in this heat, her students still ran around with all the excitement in the world, happy to be free from their classroom for the afternoon.

“Still full of energy aren’t they Miss Romanoff?”

Natasha turned around. Mr. James Rhodes waved to her next to his donkey, Jocasta. and their produce cart off to the side in the shade. He was tall, dark and handsome, towering most of the town’s residents with his impressive height. And while Rhodey had recently arrived in Timely a little while ago, this was the first time they’ve actually spoken.

Natasha stepped closer. “As always Mr. Rhodes. And please, call me Natasha.”

“Of course Miss Natasha,” replied James with a polite tilt of his hat, “and please, just call me Rhodey, no titles are necessary. Mr. Rhodes was my father.”

Natasha’s lips tilted into a soft smile, squinting at the blacksmith’s forge in the distance. “Tony will be delighted that you’re choosing to go by his moniker.”

Rhodey laughed. “Well, it’s the best out of all the ones he’s tried to give me. Don’t tell him, but I do kind of like it.”

Natasha chuckled. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

She shook her head as she looked back over to her students. “Would you mind teaching them a bit about your produce? I’d hoped to bring them outside to teach them at least something before they wander off and get distracted.”

Rhodey nodded. “Of course! It would be my pleasure.”

Natasha let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Rhodey. Swing by the schoolhouse later, and I’ll have a jar of my peaches for you in return. Please, I insist.”

Rhodey tilted his head. “Well I can’t refuse a jar of your famous canned peaches can I? Thank you.”

Natasha hummed before clearing her throat. “Alright everyone, gather in! Billy, stop bothering Kate! Gather close please, Mr. Rhodey is going to teach us all about gathering produce!”

Rhodey waved to the giggling group of kids. “Hey kids! Today we’re going to learn about the properties of onions-”

* * *

“I can fix that.”

Natasha startled as she closed her book. Rhodey waved from the doorway, removing his hat as he entered the schoolhouse. He placed a small bag of onions down on her desk. Natasha stood from behind her desk, walking closer. “I’m sorry?”

“Your roof,” said Rhodey, pointing towards the roof,  “I can fix that for you.”

Natasha peered up towards the water leaking in. She had sent the kids home early; the noise from the rain made it impossible for the kids to hear her over the noise. While Natasha tried her best to seal up the leak, she still ended up having to place containers and bowls all around the small classroom to collect the water as best she could.

“Are you telling me you have some cabbage to patch up that roof?” replied Natasha with a quirk of her lips.

“Nah, I’m just good with my hands,” said Rhodey with a laugh, “I’ve got to be to help Tony out in the forge. I also built my own cart you know, it’s the only way I can haul all that produce from the field.”

Natasha put her hands on her hips. “How about this? You help me fix my roof, and I’ll give you some more jars of my famous canned peaches.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal Miss Natasha,” answered Rhodey.

His hand was warm, and Natasha could feel the years of work traced into his fingers. His grip was firm, but comforting, and Natasha swore she could feel it down to her toes. And even though it was only for a moment, Natasha could feel the loss as he pulled his hand away.

“Thank you Mr. Rhodey.”  

Rhodey grabbed a rag off the side of her desk, waving it as he wandered over to the other end of the desk. “Anytime, Miss Natasha.”

In a comfortable silence, they worked side-by-side and dried the rest of the desks, soaked by the heavy rainfall.

* * *

“That’s all for today. Don’t forget to finish your worksheet to read the third chapter for Monday- no running until you get outside please!”

Natasha sighed as the last of her students filtered out of the classroom. She rolled up the sleeves of her dress before she started to clean the blackboard. A knock on the door had her sneezing as a giant cloud of chalk dust wafted into the air.

“Oops, sorry bout’ that Tasha-”

“Not one step further Tony Stark,” interrupted Natasha, her hand outstretched and glare freezing Tony in place, “not with you covered head to toe in all that _soot_.”

Tony blinked, stepping back out onto the porch with his hands raised, “Oops. Sorry. Totally forgot, I normally go home straight after work.”

Natasha shook her head fondly, trying not to smile as the blacksmith somehow managed to smudge even more dirt across his face. She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and stepped forward, “Don’t move while I clean your face. You’re worse than some of my students,  _honestly_...there. Now, what did you want?”

Tony sniffed. “How cruel. Your best friend makes a trip all across town-”

“That’s a fifteen minute walk.”

“- _ahem_ , trudging through that _sweltering heat_ ”

“-you work in the forge. It’s usually even hotter inside than outside.”

“-are you going to let me finish?”

Natasha rolled her eyes but motioned to him to continue. Tony coughed, “-all this way, just to see you, and with a _special delivery_ nonetheless-”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “This isn’t another one of those letters from Pierce are they?”

Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Excuse you, not even I’m that cruel to subject you to Mayor McCreepy’s letters. How many of those have you gotten anyway?

Natasha scowled, pulling a giant stack of bundled letters from her desk drawer to wave in the air. “Less so since he’s been out of town, but still at least one a week.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Urg. That man is disgusting, and I wish you’d let me just punch him for you.”

Natasha shook her head. “Believe me, as much as I’d love to see that, I wouldn’t have to make Sheriff Rogers arrest his favourite fella for assaulting the mayor.”

Tony wheezed, a dark cloud of soot in his wake as he pounded at his chest. “What? Me? _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ -”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She grabbed an old blanket and laid it onto the floor before yanking Tony inside and shutting the door behind him. “Look, you might be able to fool everyone else, even Jan, but I’ve known you _forever_ -”

Tony fidgeted, eyes darting to escape, but Natasha held onto him tightly. “ _I don’t care who you love._ You know that right? As long as they make you happy, especially if he's just as gone on you as you are for him- I’m happy for you Tony.”

Tony examined her face, and Natasha stared him straight in the eyes, waiting. She could feel him shaking, waiting for her to laugh at him or throw him out onto the streets like some in this town would.

That mindset was one that Natasha always  _loathed_  about this small town. It’s one of the few things that made her miss living in a bigger city. Sure, no one bothered to look at you twice, even if you were dying in a ditch. But at least you could love whomever you wanted and freely.

Almost an eternity later, Tony sagged in relief. Natasha loosened her grip.

She sighed, recognizing the twitch in his fingers twitch and the bounce in his step. Natasha opened her arms slightly, but Tony pushed them aside as he engulfed her into a giant bear hug.She gave up trying to keep her dress clean and held on just as tightly.

“Thanks Tasha,” whispered Tony.

Natasha hummed before lightly shoving him away. “What did you bring me?”

Tony brightened, suddenly scrambling to open the door and dragging in a large cloth bag. “Onions!”

He waggled his eyes. “From a special farmer _if you know what I mean_ -”

Natasha could feel her cheeks begin to turn red. “I- he- really?”

Tony heaved the bag onto the ground next to the door. Natasha fidgeted under his searching stare. Other than Jan, Tony was the only one in this small town that could see right through her. “You know that goes both ways right? I’ll help you both as much as I can. Just no making out in front of me you hear?”

Natasha chuckled. “No promises. Now, get going. I can see that the Steve’s gonna make his rounds soon. You better go clean up before that happens if you wanna see him.”

Tony straightened up with a wink. “Well then, I guess I better get going. Until next time Tasha.”

“Until next time,” echoed Natasha with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can fix that.” **  
**

Natasha winced as she knocked her head against the table above her. She felt a pair of hands carefully lift her up and away from the broken glass on the ground. Rhodey slowly lowered her into the chair.  “Sorry! How’s your head?”

He cupped her face, scanning her eyes with his brow furrowed. She touched his hands. “I’m- alright, thank you.”

Rhodey nodded, frowning as spots the dark red gash across the back of her left hand  His fingers twitching as they hovered in the air. “Do you have some bandages?”

Natasha pointed towards the back of the classroom, and Rhodey scavenged the cupboards for supplies. He returned a moment later, with a bowl of water and bandages. He meticulously picked out the small shards of glass.

“You’re good at this,” remarked Natasha, as she watched Rhodey carefully inspect her hands.

Rhodey grinned. “My sister was always scraping her knees, no matter how many times my ma’ scolded her to stop running around in the house. This will sting a bit.”

Natasha winced as he cleaned her hands, watching as the water slowly turned red. Rhodey lifted her hands and patted them dry with the towel. “There, all clean.”

Natasha’s breath hitched  as he leaned closer, fingers nimbly wrapping the bandages. He smelled like the smell of earth, right after the rain and Natasha could feel the warmth radiating off him. She licked her lips. “Your sister? I haven’t seen her around these parts.”

Rhodey exhaled with a soft shake of his head., “She’s back in the big city up north with our ma. It’s...difficult for ma to find a job here, so she finds what she can in the city.”

Natasha swallowed tightly, anger and sadness curling deep in her chest. Even after Sheriff Rogers changed the laws to it so that anyone who looked like Rhodey could make a living in this town, just as any other person, there were still enough folk with power to drive them away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Rhodey shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I send them money as often as I can.”

He finished tying the bandage, lightly squeezing Natasha’s hand. His voice was wistful as he looked at their joined hands. “It’d be nice to have them live with me. I know that my sister would love to get to learn to read, and my ma would adore your canned peaches. Maybe one day.”

Natasha squeezed back. “I would love that. In the meantime, your ma doesn’t have to wait to try some of my peaches. I’ll give you a jar to send up the next time you plan on sending out a package.”

Rhodey’s eyes lit up. “They would love that- they would love that Miss Natasha.”

“Just Natasha,” she whispered, her fingers tightening around his hand, “just Natasha when it’s us.”

Rhodey lifted her hands, pressing a light kiss to the back. “I can do that.”

Natasha felt her cheeks heat, at the warmth in his gaze. She cradled her hand against her chest, still warm from his touch. It filled her entire body, wrapping around her like a blanket, tingling all down to her toes.

And a polite nod and wave, Rhodey shut the door behind him, whistling as he wandered down the path back to town.

She stood there in a daze, wondering why she was so affected, what was it about him that made her so at ease unlike anyone else? It didn’t hit her until after she was soaking in her bathtub, carefully scrubbing the dirt away with her other hand.

Not once did he try to sneak a peek down her dress, even with every opportunity to do so.

Natasha submerged herself deeper into the water, trying to cool down her flushed face.

* * *

Natasha tried not to cringe as Mary-Jane wailed into her chest about the unfairness of boys, patting her back as the girl continued to sob. Apparently Billy told her he liked her, but then a few days later also told Kate that she was really pretty... and now Natasha had a crying girl to soothe.

Natasha wished that Jan was here; she’d know exactly what to say, and how to comfort the poor girl properly. A cough surprised her, and she looked over to Rhodey who gave a slight wave.

She’d completely forgotten he was working on the roof all afternoon. He cleared his throat and gestured to Mary-Jane.

“May I?”

Natasha nodded. Rhodey knelt in front of Mary-Jane with an encouraging look. “I know it might not seem like it right now, but there will be another Billy, a better Billy out there for you, just waitin’ to meet you.”

Mary-Jane sniffed, “But how do you know that? Maybe I’ll just end up alone,  _forever_ -”

Rhodey smiled as he reassured Mary-Jane,and Natasha couldn’t help the hitch in her throat. There was no one else in the entire town that ever looked like Rhodey did when he smiled, so soft and gentle. Natasha was tempted to trace the crow’s feet around his eyes, always so pronounced when he laughed.

Would she have those one day? Proof that she lived a happy life filled with laughter?

Rhodey cleared his throat, his rich baritone voice ringing clearly throughout the classroom. “Now, how did that poem go that you all were learnin’ earlier today? Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul-”

“And sings the tune without the words, and...and...” finished Mary-Jane, glancing up at Natasha who nodded encouragingly before clearing her throat. “-and never stops at all. And sweetest in the gale is heard, and sore must be the storm.”

“That could abash the little storm that kept so many warm,” continued Rhodey with a nod. His eyes softened as he locked eyes with Natasha,“I’ve heard it in the chillest land, and on the strangest sea.”

Together, both their voices echoed as one as to recite the last verse, “Yet never in extremity, it asked a crumb of me.”

For that small moment, Natasha was afraid that he could hear her heart so loudly it was ready to burst out of her chest. One beat, and then another, Natasha tried to control her breathing.

This feeling... _this feeling_ …

Natasha has read hundreds of books trying to describe this feeling before. And no matter how many times she’s heard of it, read it in poems or seen it in others around her, nothing compared to how it felt beating, pulsing in her chest. Like she couldn’t breathe if he stopped looking at her.

Natasha exhaled deeply, in and out. She could do this. Why was she like this?

Rhodey’s eyes softened, and he turned back to face Mary-Jane.

“Don’t give up so soon little bird. Even if it might seem hard right now, with that strong heart of yours, love will always find you.”

Mary-Jane nodded, wiping her face into her sleeve before jolting Natasha as she stood. “Thank you both, Mr. Rhodes, Ms. Romanoff.  I’m sorry for crying all over you and ruining your dress-”

Natasha wiped away the last of the tears, blotting Mary-Jane’s cheeks as best as she could. “There you are, off you go now the daylight is still young. I’ll see you tomorrow yes?”

With a polite curtsey, Mary-Jane shut the door behind her with a click.

Natasha sighed, slumping against the wall. “Thank you for that.”

Rhodey chuckled. “No problem, it was my pleasure. I’ve had a lot of practice with my sister, Lila.”

“She’s lucky to have a brother like you.”

A crackle and boom in the far distance had them both jumping. Rhodey glanced out the windows. “Well it looks like a storm is on its way, I’m glad I managed to finish those roof shingles before it started to pour.”

Natasha looked up in relief. “Thank you. You have no idea how much work you’ve saved me. Here before I forget-”

Natasha reached under her desk, pulling a small wicker basket covered in a cloth. “Three jars of spiced peaches, with two extra to send to your mother and sister.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened. “This is too much-”

Natasha shook her head, holding out the basket insistently. “Please, you’ve done so much work around here, it’s the least I can do.”

Rhodey accepted the basket. “Thank you, Natasha.”

The small droplets of rain started to echo against the roof and Rhodey rushed to grab his tools. “I better go get Jocasta indoors before she gets too mad at me. Thank you for the peaches and...the poetry.”

She waved as Rhodey rushed into the rain. It wasn’t until she washed her face for bed later that evening, that she realized... she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 _“Hope” is the thing with feathers -_  
_That perches in the soul -_  
 _And sings the tune without the words -_  
 _And never stops - at all -_  
  
_And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -_  
 _And sore must be the storm -_  
 _That could abash the little Bird_  
 _That kept so many warm -_  
  
_I’ve heard it in the chillest land -_  
 _And on the strangest Sea -_  
 _Yet - never - in Extremity,_  
 _It asked a crumb - of me._

_\- Emily Dickinson_


	3. Chapter 3

A large flyer waved back and forth in front of Natasha’s face. **  
**

“Earth to Tashaaaaa”

Natasha snapped her book shut before she reached out and snagged the flyer out of her face. It was the same poster that was plastered all over town, that announced the upcoming dance in the town hall tomorrow evening.

Her students were chattering all week about it, and it made her past week interesting to say the least. The boys tossed many  furtive glances to the other girls across the room and the girls giggled as they did the same. Somehow, Natasha managed to wrangle a few good moments of concentration, but just gave up and sent them home early.

Natasha placed the flyer on her desk only to come face to face with the grinning face of Jan. Jan squealed as she bounced on her feet, diving forward to wrap Natasha into a tight hug. “Ohhh it’s so good to finally get to leave the house and see you!”

Natasha hugged Jan back. “it’s been too long. Where’s Hope?”

“Right here with the best Uncle in the world!”

Tony burst through the door, brandishing and bouncing the giggling baby Hope. “Look, it’s your Auntie Tasha! That’s right! Who aced that dramatic entrance? Hope did! It’s almost like you have the thirst for drama running through your blood.”

Natasha stepped forward sticking her her finger out, only to laugh as as Hope immediately latched on. “Such a strong grip already, she’s grown up so fast.”

Jan sighed as she set down a giant picnic basket onto Natasha’s table. “I know! Time’s flying by so fast! I’m hoping that soon I’ll be able to sleep through the entire night.”

“Sleep is for the weak!” cried Tony, nuzzling a delighted Hope who gurgled in response.

Jan shook her head fondly. “Well, thanks for volunteering to babysit when I need a nap Uncle Tony.”

Natasha chuckled, staring as Jan unpacked an entire pitcher of lemonade, sandwiches and a giant silver platter of fruit. “Are we feeding an extra three people I don’t know about?”

Jan shot her a gleeful look, and Natasha felt a sense of dread creep up her spine. Oh no, she recognized that look- “Weeeell, I saw that it’s such a hot day out, so I had to offer Rhodey to join us for a cool drink and some sandwiches. That poor soul always works so hard in that afternoon heat.”

Natasha blinked. “What.”

Tony patted Hope’s back, bouncing her around gently as he walked. “Wow, she works fast.”

Jan continued on, folding the napkins with a flourish. “And besides, I thought it would be a great chance for a certain someone to ask you to the dance-”

“No.”

Jan paused, sliding her hands onto her hips. “And why not? You like him, and it’s clear as day that he likes you, so what’s wrong with that? If it’s the mayor’s crowd that you’re worried about, I can always go and yell at anyone who goes and says anything-”

“No,” swallowed Natasha, fingers clenching her napkin tightly. “You know I don’t care what anyone in this town thinks of me. But he needs his job, and I won’t- I can’t endanger that for him.”

Natasha blinked trying to clear her blurry vision. Natasha felt hands pull her in for a hug. Jan pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, and started to dab at Natasha’s eyes, “Oh Tasha, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Natasha laughed as Hope’s sticky hands grabbed onto her hair. Tony tossed his other arm around, tucking his chin onto her shoulder. “Not that I want to break up this wonderful group hug, but we’ve got incoming, and unfortunately, it’s not pretty.”

The group untangled themselves, stepping back to look at the new visitor. Jan scooped Hope from Tony’s arms and leaned her right above her hip. Tony scowled. “Why does he have to ruin our day?”

Jan shot Tony a sharp look. “Lower your voice. He’s right outside.”

A few seconds later, a sharp knock on the door had them stiffening as Alexander Pierce walked through the door. Natasha could feel her skin crawl as she watched his eyes scan the room, passing over Tony, Jan and Hope to linger on her. She had tried to let him down gently before, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

Unfortunately for her, Pierce was too persistent and arrogant to listen.

Pierce took off his hat as he waved. “Why hello everyone. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch this fine afternoon.”

“Hello mayor,” greeted Jan politely. Tony nodded stiffly in the corner, crossing his arms as he leaned against the back wall, but the mayor didn’t seem to care as he looked down at Hope. “Oh Mrs. Pym, Hope has grown up so fast hasn’t she? Why, she looks just like her mama.”

He leaned forward, and Hope started to wail, hiding her face into Jan’s chest. For a brief second, Pierce’s mouth was pressed into a thin line, but then it was gone as he smoothed out his face. “Oops, sorry bout’ that sugar.”

Jan looked like she wanted to jump over the table and tackle Pierce to the ground. That would be nice, mused Natasha. And knowing Tony, he’d only cheer her on. But then again…she would only have enough savings stashed away to bail one of them out of jail. Well, if Hank bailed his wife out of jail that meant she would only have to help Tony…

Jan shushed Hope, bouncing her softly to soothe her. “Sorry mayor, she’s still scared of strangers.”

Jan didn’t look sorry in the slightest as she rocked Hope against her chest.

The mayor smiled politely, “Well she’s a smart one you’ve got there.” He turned back to Natasha, entirely uninterested with Hope and the rest of the room now that pleasantries were out of the way. “Miss Natasha, I’d like a word with you alone if you would be so kind.”

Tony’s eyes flashed, a look Natasha knew all too well, and she stepped forward to intercept before things got too heated. “You both go ahead and get started. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Nodding stiffly at Tony’s  _look,_  she motioned the mayor to the back door, and they descended down the stairs to the lower level of the schoolhouse into the empty classroom. She crossed her arms and stood silently, watching as Pierce leaned against one of the desks before he cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure if you’ve received any of my letters,” started Pierce, “so I’d thought I’d make my way here in person to ask you if I could escort you to the dance this week.”

Her gut twisted and curled in disgust, and Natasha worked hard to keep her face as neutral as she could. She could almost hear Jan whispering to her in her mind. Don’t give him anything. Make your intentions clear.  “Thank you for the invitation, but I’ll have to decline.”

Annoyance flashed in Pierce’s eyes as he leaned forward. “…I’m sorry, I believe I must have misheard you.”

Natasha pulled her shoulders back, and stared back unblinkingly. She couldn’t afford to show one sign of weakness now. “No, I think you’re ears are working perfectly fine mayor. I said no.”

Pierce sat back, tilting his head back as if he was in deep contemplation, but Natasha could see his patience was wearing thin, “May I ask why not?”

Natasha’s eyes flashed, but she willed herself to stay calm. “I’ve already promised a bunch of the kids that I would chaperone them-”

“Now, I’m sure those kids will be just fine-” interrupted the mayor with a smile.

“I’m sorry, but like I said, my answer is  _no_.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, PIerce staring her down, his face unreadable to her for the first time this entire visit. Natasha would be lying if she said it wasn’t unnerving. A second passed and Pierce laughed, wagging his finger at her.

“That’s what I like about you Miss Natasha! You’re never afraid to speak your mind and are one of the few brave enough to say what you want to me.” He got to his feet, sliding his hat back on his head.”But mark my words, one day you will go on a date with me-”

Anger filled her to her core, and Natasha couldn’t stand it anymore and she slammed her hands on her desk. “Mr. Pierce, let me make one thing clear. I will not, and will never agree to go on a date with you, no matter how many letters you send. Is that clear enough for you?”

Pierce snorted as he wandered out the back door. “So you say, Miss Natasha, but I’ll convince you otherwise. Enjoy your luncheon Miss Natasha.”

The door rattled as Pierce shut it behind him. Natasha closed her eyes, and she held up a book to her face to muffle her screams.

“Er- sorry, is this a bad time?”

Rhodey stood in the doorway, his hat in one hand, and a small basket in another. The smell of freshly roasted corn filled the air, and Natasha could see the blackened husks sticking out of the basket wrapped in foil.

Natasha shook her head, trying to clear her mind. “No, you’re just in time. Tony and Jan are upstairs prepping lunch.”

“Oh NO! It looks like I COMPLETELY forgot the freshly baked lemon squares I made!” Jan’s voice echoed clearly down the stairs.  “Looks like I’m going to have to go back home and get them! Tony, would you be a dear and join me? Hope doesn’t like being too far from her mama, and I could use an extra pair of hands.”

Tony’s awkward cough was stifled. And even though they were a floor apart, Natasha could almost see Jan elbowing him in the side. “Ow- okay okay. SURE JAN. LET’S LEAVE THIS PERFECTLY DELICIOUS LUNCH ALL SPREAD OUT RIGHT NOW…AND GO-”

The backdoor slammed loudly as Tony and Jan’s footsteps trailed off, Hope’s giggles following them.

Natasha shook her head, “They aren’t coming back for a while.”

Natasha had no doubt that Tony and Jan would ‘lose track of time’ and do their best to take their time coming back, if they were planning on even coming back at all. As much as she loved her friends, she could recognize a scheme from miles away.

Rhodey chuckled, “Subtlety is not one of their strengths.”

“That was so bad,  _I’m embarrassed for them._ ”

Rhodey lifted his basket. “Well, no sense in us going hungry while we wait. Shall we dig in?”

Natasha hummed. “No sense letting the food get cold yes?”


	4. Chapter 4

The small barn was filled with everyone from all of Timely. Everyone had pitched in early that morning to set up for the gathering. The men worked hard to nail down the planks to build a small stage for the band. The women worked hard to paint signs and set up the small tables to set out the food. **  
**

Soon enough, more and more townsfolk started to show up with pitchers of cold sweet tea and lemonade, and trays of sandwiches and snacks. And before long, the dance was in full swing, as the musicians got things started.

The younger kids screamed and laughed as they played jump rope and tag in the corner. Many of the adults chatted around the food table, with some women dragging their partners out onto the dance floor.

As promised, Natasha had escorted a few of her students to the dance. They didn’t really need a chaperone, all their parents and guardians were in attendance. Natasha was honestly surprised that some of them wanted her to go with them. Jan laughed when Natasha told her about it.

“ _Oh it’s simple. Peter and Ned want to ask Mary-Jane and Kate, but are too shy. They don’t want to seem uncool by showing up by themselves, so by ‘escorting you’, they’ll still be able to make a good impression on those girls.”_

_Natasha squinted. “…and the girls?”_

_Jan grinned. “Well they want to dance with Peter and Ned, but they won’t show up if you don’t go.”_

_Natasha groaned, slamming her head onto the table. “…of course. It’s that simple.”_

_Jan hummed in sympathy. “First love never is.”_

“Are you gonna dance Miss Natasha?”

Natasha blinked. She shook her head, turning to smile at Ned and Peter. “No, I’m alright here. But I think that there are two lovely girls in the corner waiting for two gentlemen to ask them to dance.”

Peter and Ned stuttered, but Natasha’s smile was soft and encouraging. “I’ll be here if they say no alright?”

With some shaky nods and gulps, Peter and Ned made their way over to the girls in the corner. Natasha watched and waited as the boys held out their hands. She felt the tension in her body release as Peter and Ned led the blushing Mary-Jane and Kate onto the dance floor.

“Jan would be beaming with pride right now.”

Tony slid beside her with a grin. He handed her a glass of lemonade. “Look at you Miss Romanoff, sending off the kiddies to awkwardly sway to the music.”

They watched in silence for a moment, content to take in the sights and sounds of the party around them. Natasha sucked in a breath as she spotted Rhodey across the other side. He leaned against the side of the dance floor, drink in hand as he watched the couples dance by.

Their eyes met, and Natasha almost swore that time slowed down as he lifted his drink towards her with a smile. For a moment, Natasha wondered what it would feel like to wake up to that smile everyday.

To have to wake up even earlier than usual, because he would have to wake up much earlier to get to the fields. He’d kiss her and tell her to go back to sleep. She’d tell him she didn’t mind, that she wanted to see him before he left for work, and to enjoy that moment before her students rushed in.

A hand on her arm jolted her back to the man at her side. Tony nodded his chin behind her as he held out his hand. “Don’t look now, but Pierce looks like he might be on his way over. Come on, if we start dancing now, you’ll be able to avoid him for at least a few songs.”

Natasha snatched Tony’s hand, and they made their way onto the dance floor together. The crowd parted instantly around them, and Natasha and Tony fell into a familiar dance.

Tony was probably her favourite partner at these dances, and one of the few men she could really enjoy herself as they danced. After all, he was one of the few in town who wouldn’t try to cop a feel as they spun around the room. To her delight, Pierce was scowling as they moved past him. She watched him take a large swig of his flask as he watched her.

She could feel Tony falter as he spun her again. Natasha watched as the sheriff politely led one of the giggling girls onto the dance floor.  She took the lead for a few seconds until they were back, and Tony snapped back. “Sorry, I- sorry.”

Natasha hummed, lowering her voice. “You know as well as I do, that he’d be dancing here with you if he could.”

Tony swallowed. “I know. It’s just- I wish we could you know?”

Natasha caught Rhodey’s gaze again and let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

Tony tightened his grip on her hand, squeezing it in comfort and they slowed down as the band finished the song. The crowd applauded loudly, whistles filling the room as the musicians took a bow and started making their way to the refreshment table for a short break.

As she and Tony started making their way there, a shadow flickered and Pierce stepped in between her and Tony. “Miss Romanoff, I believe you owe me a dance.”

Tony’s lips curled in distaste, and she smoothly cut in before he could say anything. “One dance then, after me and Tony grab something to drink.”

The mayor nodded, satisfied as he watched them walk away. Natasha dug her nails into Tony’s as they reached the punch bowl. “I don’t want him to lock you in a cell for causing a disturbance. I’ll dance once with him then I can avoid him the rest of the evening.”

Tony looked like he was about to complain some more so Natasha diverted his attention elsewhere. “Don’t choke now, the sheriff is making his excuses to come talk to you.”

Tony coughed, slapping his chest as he tried to clear the punch from his throat. “I hate you.”

Natasha snorted. “Love you too. Smile and look pretty.”

“I always look pretty,” muttered Tony under his breath. He straightened up, smiling widely as Steve reached them. The sheriff smiled brightly as he stared down at Tony. He stood on the balls of his feet as he greeted the both of them, but Natasha wasn’t blind.

Honestly, anyone with a pair of eyes could see how Steve’s attention was drawn back to Tony every time, no matter how much he tried to be polite to Natasha. She excused herself, deciding to resign herself to her fate and get the next dance over with.

It didn’t take long for Pierce to find her, and he led her onto the dance floor. She held back a grimace as he slid his hand low on her back as they danced, and she purposely spun out of his arms so that he was forced to move his arms.

It’s only one song, thought Natasha desperately as she tried to maintain a respectful distance, just one. I could always fake being sick if I need to. Tony would bail her out of jail if she punched the mayor.

Pierce cleared his throat. “This is nice isn’t it? Now you know what would be nicer? I’ve got a brand new boat. We can take a picnic next week and I’ll take you out onto the water.”

Natasha took a deep breath. “Thank you for the invitation mayor, but I’ll have to decline.”

The mayor furrowed his brow. “Well if you’re busy with the kids, we can always go the week after-”

Natasha shook her head firmly, “No thank you mayor. I think I need to be very clear. I am not, and will not be free to go out with you ever.”

Pierce narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening against hers as his eyes darkened. Natasha bit her lip, as she tried not to wince. “You’ll regret saying no to me you Russian bitc-”

A loud cough interrupted the two of them, and Natasha took the interruption to slip out of his grip. Steve raised an eyebrow as he held his hand out. “Everything alright? I believe Miss Romanoff owes me a dance next.”

Natasha’s grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand. “Of course sheriff, thank you.”

Without looking behind him, Steve led her further away and Natasha let out a sigh of relief. She shot a grateful look to Tony, who watched them in satisfaction from the side of the room. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” replied Steve, “I’m sorry there’s not much else I can do.”

They continued to twirl around the room and Natasha was relieved that Steve continued to maintain a respectable hold. He stumbled a few times, clearly not as practiced as Tony, but he did a good job leading them away from Pierce’s angry stare.

Steve continued on, lowering his voice. “-and Tony’s told me a lot, but the mayor is a powerful man and well, until he breaks the law-”

“There’s nothing you can do,” replied Natasha, “I understand. I appreciate the help nonetheless. I know that there’s someone else you’d rather be spending your time with.”

Steve blushed a bit as he stole a glance over her shoulder. “I- it’s no problem.”

Natasha curtseyed as the song came to an end. She motioned to Tony and Rhodey in the corner. “Shall we take a break? Thankfully, my dancing obligations are done for now.”

Steve offered his arm, and Natasha shot Tony an impressed look. He was chatting with Rhodey as they approached, but preened as they walked closer. Natasha accepted the glass of punch from Rhodey, their fingers lingering as she murmured her thanks.

“You looked lovely out there,” said Rhodey. HIs eyes were earnest and wistful as he smiled down at her. He was dressed in his best shirt, it was cleanly pressed and a lovely dark navy. Natasha suspected Jan’s hand in it, but she

How Natasha wished that she could erase the memories of Pierce’s hands on her waist with the warmth of Rhodey’s. She sipped on her punch, swallowing her wishes down with a sigh.

“Thank you,” replied Natasha, turning back to look over at her friend. “Tony’s the real dancer though. I’m surprised that none of the other ladies have elbowed their way in yet to get you to dance with them.”

“Mrs. Brown stepped on me every few seconds,” shivered Tony, “I’d like to keep my foes intact this time, thank you very much. Besides, the company’s much nicer over here.”

Steve beamed down at him and Tony couldn’t help but grin back. Natasha wasn’t sure whether it was the undoubtedly spiked punch, or due to Rhodey’s laugh, but Natasha hasn’t felt this warm in a long time.

“-and then, Tasha let out Old Farmer Logan’s chickens. Just opened the hatch and shooed them into the yard. She saved us and gave me the distraction I needed to-”

Natasha startled as Rhodey leaned in, brushing his fingers across her cheek. “You have a bit of punch right here-”

Natasha felt the harsh shove and she stumbled right into Rhodey’’s arms. His red punch spilled down the front of her dress, staining it. A loud burp and laughter filled the air as Natasha got to her feet. She was drenched in punch, her white gown soaked. Whistles filled the air as the drunk men jeered and stared down at her chest.  

Humiliation washed over her as she furiously blinked back the haze of tears. The whispers and gasps only served to make the anger within burn hotter. She had spent hours getting ready, hoping to at least impress Rhodey at the dance and now-

Why did he have to ruin this of all nights for her?

Natasha pushed past the crowd, slapping away the mayor’s outstretched arm. She slapped his hand away with a resounding echo. “I think you’ve done enough. If you put your hands on me again, it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do.”

Without waiting for a response, Natasha stomped off, moving into a sprint. She didn’t stop running until she slammed the door to the schoolhouse behind her with a bang.

Gasping for air, she leaned against the door and slid slowly to the ground. She pressed her face into her knees, and for the first time in a long time, allowed herself to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder to heed the tags and warnings for this story, especially if you are unfamiliar with Holes; Things get better than much, much worse.

Natasha sighed, slowly wiping away at her face with her sleeve. Pushing herself to her feet, she climbed the stairs. Once she reached her room, she went directly to her water basin to splash her face. **  
**

She always hated how her face looked after she cried. It got red and blotchy, and the carefully painted rouge and kohl that Jan spent so much care applying was instantly a mess. She combed her fingers through her curls,  teasing out all the pins and knots. She had just finishing pulling the last few pins from her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

She paused and stood still. Maybe if she pretended she wasn’t here-

Another knock echoed against her door, slightly louder this time. Her fingers hovered across the latch until she heard a familiar cough. “Miss Natasha? Are you alright?”

Natasha opened the door slightly, and squinted through the small crack, almost slamming the door shut in surprise. In all the time she’s seen him, she’s never seen him look so disheveled. He was always meticulous in keeping his clothes as clean as possible before visiting her. Seeing him with his hand in hand and his clothes disheveled, it was almost like he ran over the entire way-

Natasha slowly cracked the door open wider. “I’m _fine_. You didn’t have to come all the way down-”

Rhodey stepped in closer, lightly brushing the tears away from Natasha’s face.

“-just for this.”

Rhodey’s hands were warm and Natasha trembled as she leaned into his touch.  His smile was soft, his eyes searching. She shook as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I can fix that.”

Natasha curled her hands in Rhodey’s shirt, pulling his face down towards hers. His lips were chapped and dry, but she didn’t care. She felt the warmth burn through her as he pulled her against him. She pried her fingers away from his shirt, grasping behind her to slam the door shut behind them.

* * *

Rhodey pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids. “I’ve gotta go.”

Natasha curled her fingers in his shirt, closing her eyes tightly. “I know.”

They stood there for another moment, both of them unwilling to move. Warm hands gripped hers, gently peeling them away. Rhodey pressed his lips to her hands. “I wish I could stay.”

Natasha reluctantly stepped back, walking him instead towards the door. Rhodey placed his hat on his head and tipped it with the softest smile that she never got tired of getting lost in. She doesn’t think she would ever get tired of seeing it.

“Goodnight Natasha.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile back. “Goodnight Rhodey.”

She stood on her porch, frowning at the sky as he walked away into the night. The night was dark, the full moon peeking through the clouds he started his way back towards town. Hopefully he would make it back home before it started to rain. Natasha turned to walk back inside when a shadow crossed her vision. Natasha paused, squinting into the dark.

A dark figure, barely visible, trailed behind Rhodey as he made his way towards his cart. Her stomach dropped as Rhodey continued on without noticing. She took off into a run, only to be swung around, an arm snagging her and holding her in place.

Pierce’s hand tightened painfully as he tugged her to a stop.

“Hello Miss Romanoff, a lovely evening isn’t it?”

Natasha hissed as she yanked her arm to no avail. “Let me go, MR. RHODES! RHODEY-”

Pierce’s other hand clasped tightly over her mouth. “Now Miss Romanoff, Mr. Rhodes is in a mighty need of having a talk with some _special_ friends.”

Bile rose in her throat she watched a group of men quietly approaching him from behind, watching as Rhodey closed the door behind him. “No, why are you doing this-”

Pierce’s voice was calm and low, chilling her all the way to her core. “Don’t play dumb with me Miss Romanoff. I followed you back tonight, hoping to make amends, and you want to know what I saw?”

Natasha screamed and howled, but the sleeve against her mouth tightened. Pierce hissed into her ear. “Him putting his  _dirty_ hands all over you. He will pay for the crime he committed-”

Panic had her freezing for a second before she continued to struggle and claw to no avail. She knew that there would be no mercy for Rhodey in this town. 

“I kissed him back,” pleaded Natasha. She clutched at Pierce desperately, “ _arrest me too_!”

Pierce only tightened his grip in response. “It’s not against the law for you to kiss him. And unfortunately, the law has already spoken- ”

A loud thunk had Natasha’s world spinning as she dropped to the ground in a heap. She felt the air pushed out of her lungs, the now unconscious mayor weighing her down. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt hands pull him aside and off of her. Sheer relief seeped into her bones as Tony helped her to her feet, clutching a short crowbar

His eyes were dark and furious as he kicked the mayor once again for good measure. “Go help Rhodey. I’ll watch  _him_ -”

Natasha was already gone, sprinting as fast as she could, her hands bunching up her skirt as high as possible. The small shack was surrounded, and Natasha screamed as loud as she could. Almost in slow motion, she saw a flicker pass in front of the window as a rock shattered the window, followed by a lit stick of dynamite.

The explosion shattered the windows, and the house was ablaze. Flames licked up the sides of the house, the intense heat enveloping the night sky in seconds. It didn’t take long for the building to collapse into itself, the group of men running back, clutching empty buckets of what smelled like gasoline.

She didn’t even realize she hadn’t stopped screaming until Tony tugged her back away from the flames, tears streaming down his face.

They stumbled back together until Natasha slipped through his arms, collapsing onto the ground, numb. A roar of thunder filled the air, and Natasha wailed and sobbed as they sky wept with her.

Rhodey was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

“Miss Romanoff? Are you alright?” **  
**

Natasha startled. Sheriff Rogers looked up at her, his face furrowed as he broadcasted his movements. He carefully re-adjusted the blanket that had fallen to the ground so it was wrapped around her shoulders again.

She could feel him inhale sharply. “You’re  _freezing_. How long have you been sitting here in the dark?”

She closed her eyes. “I- since Tony left.”

The familiar crackle of a matchbox was all she could hear as Steve coaxed the fireplace back to life. She tightened her grip on the wool blanket, rubbing her fingers to wake them up. Steve sighed. “That would’ve been hours ago. No wonder you’re sitting in the dark.”

She stared at the growing flames. She must’ve lost track of time after Tony sat her down in this exact spot.

_“Stay here,” whispered Tony, “I’ll go see what I can find out-”_

The brush of a damp cloth on her face brought her back to the present. Steve was crouched down in front of her, a dark stained cloth in his hand. Steve pulled back for a moment, but continued to dab at the cut on her head. “Sorry, did that hurt? This was caked over but it looks pretty shallow. Does your head hurt at all?”

Natasha shook her head. “No I don’t think so.”

Steve nodded, tossing the rag into the basin of water beside him. He grabbed the monogrammed handkerchief from his pocket and gently pressed it to her forehead. “There, that’s better.”

Natasha accepted the handkerchief with a murmured thanks. “Did Tony send you?”

Steve’s jaw twitched, leaning back on his heels. “No, some of Pierce’s men grabbed him before I could get to him. He’s sitting in a cell right now.”

Natasha’s eyes flashed. “What?”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. Natasha had never seen it this messy. “It’s Pierce’s word against Tony’s. He’s stuck in there for a while, but I’ll see what I can do to get him out as soon as I can, hopefully by the end of the week.”

Natasha watched as he slumped into the chair across from her. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. “Sam’s with him now, keeping an eye on things to make sure no more of Pierce's ‘friends’ stop by. I sat with him for a bit, but I- I couldn’t sit there and just- _I’m sorry Natasha_ -”

Natasha shook her head, gripping Steve’s hand tightly. “It’s not your fault Steve. You couldn’t have stopped them.”

She could see the wheels turning in his head, the guilt of what ifs replaying in his mind over and over again, like her did moments ago. She slowly got to her feet, wincing as the feeling came back. Ignoring the pins and needles, she pulled Steve’s hand and placed it over his heart. “He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

She tapped his hand lightly. “I want you to promise me something though.”

“Not as the sheriff,” continued Natasha, “but as Steve Rogers. The man who loves my best friend.”

She could feel the sharp intake of breath, his pulse beneath her hands. She had no doubt that this was the first time anyone had ever acknowledged it out loud. “Promise me,” whispered Natasha. She scanned his face carefully, “promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll take care of him.”

“Natasha, what are you planning-”

She shook her head. “Tony’s some of the only family I’ve ever had. No matter what ends up happening after all this, I want to know that you’ll always be on his side.”

“Of course I will,” nodded Steve. His eyes softened as he met her gaze. “I- well, you know how much I care for him. I’ll do my best to make him happy, I promise.”

Natasha nodded. The Sheriff was a good man, and Tony deserved the very best.  “Thank you.”

She wrapped her blanket tighter around herself and walked closer to the fireplace. “Don’t worry about me Sheriff.”

She could feel him fidget behind her, hands outstretched and hovering behind her.

“Miss Romanoff-”

“I just need some time,” interrupted Natasha. She turned to face him. “Thank you for checking in on me. But I just need to be alone right now.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. “Of course Miss Romanoff. I’m sorry about Rhodes. He was a good man. Please, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. I insist.”

Natasha nodded. “You’re a good man sheriff. One of the few in this town. Thank you.”

With a wave, Steve closed the door behind him. Natasha stood there for a moment, watching the fire flicker in the growing darkness. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh before taking a seat in front of her dresser.

She had work to do.

* * *

The station door slammed open as Natasha sauntered through. She saw Tony jolt awake in his cell staring at her in shock from the back of the jail, while Pierce also gave her a long look. .

She had painted her eyes with her best kohls, a birthday gift from Jan. With a hint of blush and red lipstick, she finished off her look with a deep red dress that never failed to stop men in their tracks.

“Hello Mayor.”

“Miss Romanoff” greeted Pierce, eyes lingering downwards,”You look-”

“Ravishing I hope?” Natasha interjected, stepping closer, trying to ignore Tony’s stunned face from behind the cell bars in the back. She leaned forward to let the low-cut front of her dress to do its job. “I was wondering if I could bother you for a moment of your time. Unless you were bust? I don’t want to interrupt if you’re meeting Sheriff Rogers-”

“For you Miss Romanoff, anything,” replied Pierce, stepping forward from behind his desk, “the Sheriff is still busy dealing taking out the trash from last night.”

Natasha traced the collar of Pierce’s collar, feeling the intake of breath as she reached behind his head. “I see. In that case-”

She tilted her head and Pierce started to lean in. Just before their lips made contact, Natasha pushed him back into his chair. She pulled her revolver out of her purse aiming the gun into Pierce’s forehead. The flicker of fear in his eyes only fueling her as she pressed her finger onto the trigger. “It’s my turn to take out the trash.”

The shot rang out clearly, echoing throughout the room. Her gun still smoked as she relished in the stunned, glassy look in his eyes as he slumped over motionless in his chair. Natasha pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving only a bright red lip print before she shoved him aside.

She walked over him towards Tony in the back, on his feet, clutching the bars tightly. He stared at her gaping, eyes wide in shock. “Tasha-”

“I’ve gotta go now Tony,” whispered Natasha as she wiped the red lipstick off with her handkerchief. She crouched down beside the cell and cupped Tony’s face. “I’m sorry to leave you like this, but you’ll be out soon enough.”

“ _Tasha please-_ ” Tony was in near tears at this point. He clutched her hand and squeezed it tight. “We’ll find some way to get you out-”

“I can’t live here anymore, knowing what they’ve done to him and getting away with it-”

“ _Then take me with you_ ,” hissed Tony, “I’ve got some money stashed away-”

Natasha shook her head, smiling as her vision started to blur. “Now that the Mayor’s gone, there’s no one in town who will blink twice at you and Steve. You can walk down the street hand in hand, just like you’ve always wanted.”

Tony shook his head fiercely as he clutched tightly at Natasha’s hands, “Tasha no-  _not without you._ ”

Natasha heart clenched. Tony was her best friend, and she knew that if she asked, he would follow her to the ends of the earth. It took everything she had left in her to leave him here.

Her heart had already been ripped out. What was another piece?

At least this way- she wouldn’t kill everything she touched.

“I’ve already killed one man today,” whispered Natasha. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping the handkerchief still in her pocket. “I can’t bear to kill another by stealing you away with me.”

Tony sobbed, slumping forward as he clutched tightly at the bars shaking his head. Natasha pressed her forehead to the bars. “Take care of my kids. Give Jan a hug for me. Dance with your sheriff. I’ll write when I can.”

She leaned back and brushed her lips against Tony’s forehead, whispering her promise. “Until next time.”

Tony nodded, and Natasha was proud as Tony lifted his head to stare her down. “Until next time. If you get caught, I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

She laughed wetly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Natasha forced herself away from her oldest friend, her head held high and walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

 Tony clutched the envelope tightly to his chest. He waved absentmindedly to the rest of the townsfolk, but hurried past them, marching towards the empty schoolhouse.  The envelope had no return address, only his name on the front, written in familiar and neat handwriting.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, he tore open the letter, his eyes quickly scanning through the contents.

 

_Dear Tony,_

_I’m glad you’re doing well and that the kids are enjoying their summer break. I find it entirely unfair that you’ve somehow managed to get all of them to behave by tempting them with stories about your husband. I can’t say I blame them though; even out east, the tales of Sheriff Rogers single-handedly catching the infamous Hydra ring is making waves. I can just imagine you beaming with pride, all the way over here._

_I did receive Jan’s last portrait, and I'm glad that our goddaughter takes after her mother in keeping Hank chasing after her. Hope will undoubtedly keep you on your toes as much as her mother does. I sent her a note, but give them a hug from me the next time you see them._

_Assuming he’s reading over your shoulder, I will not admit or deny to having any involvement with the recent scandal in Whitefield. I have no doubt the town will be in an uproar for a while, but am glad that things will soon be much more peaceful with the new mayor._

_And as for your last question, I still have some other loose ends to tie up, so I unfortunately cannot make any promises to make the next harvest dance. However, I do believe that birthday presents should be delivered in person, don’t you think?_

_Until next time,_

 

There was no signature, only a bright red lip print in its place.

“How is she?”

Tony startled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. Steve pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. “Sorry for scaring you sweetheart.”

Tony wrinkled his nose but scanned over the letter again. “She’s...okay. As much as she can be I guess.”

Steve nodded as he scanned the letter over Tony’s shoulder. “She’ll be alright.”

Tony slumped back, leaning against Steve’s chest. “I hope so.”

Tony startled as he felt the sudden weight of a hat pressing over his eyes. Steve grinned at him. “The legend of the Blushin’ Black Widow is so famous that I heard that not even the esteemed Sheriff Rogers, can catch her.”

Tony bit back a grin and sighed. “What a pity. I guess that just means that the Sheriff isn’t as good as he says he is-”

Steve tugged the hat further down onto Tony’s eyes. “He’s got a husband to take care of, so he’ll have to wait a few more years before he can hang up his hat I reckon.”

Tony huffed as he pushed the hat back up. He pressed his chin against Steve’s chest. “...you really think she’ll be safe?”

Steve hummed. “As safe as she can be. Have faith in her. She made you a promise didn’t she?”

Tony nodded, his fingers tracing the small red lip print. “Until next time.”

_Until next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Not a happy ending, but I tried to write a hopeful one at least <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
